


Interlude

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, DO NOT COPY, F/F, Fluff, Manip, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Немного рождественского флаффа.A bit of Christmas fluff.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Создано на Сикрет Санту 2020.


End file.
